


The Family That Plays Together

by youbeyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbeyou/pseuds/youbeyou
Summary: “Hey, Haz,” Louis’ voice called from the living room where he was unpacking boxes.“What is it, babe?” Harry called back from the kitchen as he plugged in the toaster, placing it in the corner on the marble countertop. He reached back into the box he was unpacking, too intent on his job to realize that Louis hadn’t answered.“Remember this?” Louis’ voice come from right behind Harry and he turned, startled, to find his husband standing there, a Nerf gun pointed at Harry’s chest and a mischievous gleam in Louis’ eyes.“You gonna shoot me?’ Harry asked, a smirk on his lips. “An unarmed man?”“Of course not,” Louis scoffed, producing a second gun from behind his back and tossing it to Harry.





	The Family That Plays Together

**Author's Note:**

> 39\. The joy of horsing around with your own [wife] spouse.  
> I don't know how to strike through wife. 
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).

 

  1. The joy of horsing around with your own ~~wife~~ spouse.



 

“Hey, Haz,” Louis’ voice called from the living room where he was unpacking boxes.

“What is it, babe?” Harry called back from the kitchen as he plugged in the toaster, placing it in the corner on the marble countertop. He reached back into the box he was unpacking, too intent on his job to realize that Louis hadn’t answered.

“Remember this?” Louis’ voice come from right behind Harry and he turned, startled, to find his husband standing there, a Nerf gun pointed at Harry’s chest and a mischievous gleam in Louis’ eyes.

“You gonna shoot me?’ Harry asked, a smirk on his lips. “An unarmed man?”                                 

“Of course not,” Louis scoffed, producing a second gun from behind his back and tossing it to Harry.

Harry was not prepared, barely managing to catch it without it clattering to the floor. Once he had it in his hand, he sighed with a tired smile. “We have a lot of unpacking to do, babe.”

“C’mon, Harry,” Louis whined playfully, dropping his aim to the floor. “I think we could both use a little break.”

“Look, it’s gonna be a long day,” Harry said, setting the toy gun down on the counter and reaching for his husband, running his hands up and down his arms. “We should finish unpacking early and then we can do whatever we want. Don’t you want to get the hard stuff over with?”

“Wow, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis laughed, catching Harry’s hand in his free hand. “When did you become so stuffy?”

“Probably, the moment that I realized I married a _child_ ,” Harry smirked, squeezing Louis’ fingers in a show of affection.

“Well, I mean, you should have known that before you married me,” Louis hummed, stepping closer and pulling his hand free so that he could wrap his arms loosely around his husband’s neck. “Remember that summer right after you turned sixteen?”

“I think so, yeah,” Harry smiled, circling his arms around Louis’ waist. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. “That night you chased me around your back garden with the very same Nerf gun, you’re holding now?”

“You were laughing then, happy to be chased by me.”

“Even happier to be caught,” Harry’s smile grew at the memory and he knew he must look like the biggest sap right now, all dopey smile and dreamy stare as he held Louis in his arms. He could never hide his feelings for his best friend, not even then when he was sure Louis would never feel the same.

“When I tackled you to ground, you were so beautiful lying there, staring up at me. I knew then and there that I had to make you mine.” Louis stared at him now the same way he did that night, love sparkling in his eyes.

“You kissed me,” Harry remembered, closing his eyes to relive it in his head. “I was hoping, _wishing_ you would. And then you did. It was the best night of my life.”

Louis nipped at Harry’s shoulder with his teeth, pulling Harry’s attention back to the here and now.

“I hope the night I proposed was even better,” Louis said with a sexy pout, obviously waiting for Harry to tell him it was.

It had been amazing, Louis had gone out of his way to recreate that first kiss, but instead of asking Harry to be his boyfriend the way he had timidly done that night, he’d pulled out a ring and asked him to be his husband.

“It was,” Harry indulged him with a fond smile and a tugging in his heart. “It was perfect. You caught me again and promised to keep me forever.”

“Yeah, well, I knew you loved that sappy shit,” Louis said with a smirk.

“Heeey,” Harry frowned, picking his Nerf gun up off the counter and shooting Louis point blank in the chest. “Take it back.”

Louis twirled away laughing. “Never!” He shouted, running from the room as Harry gave chase.

“Louis William Tomlinson, you get back here and admit that you’re just as sappy as me.”

“Not a chance!” Louis yelled back from wherever he was hiding.

Harry looked around the living room, eyes scanning everything as he took a slow step forward, keeping an eye out for his target.

Suddenly, Louis popped up from behind a pile of boxes, shooting Harry in the shoulder and running off, cackling like a madman. Harry covered his mouth and tried not to laugh at his husband, or at least, tried not to let him know he was laughing as he followed.

Louis had run into the hallway of their new home so there was no telling which room he could be in now, and there were plenty of boxes and furniture to hide behind. Harry took a careful step into the hallway, wincing when the floor creaked beneath him, he slid along the wall, pretending he was a police officer looking for a suspect, holding his gun up in front of himself the way they did on the telly. He peeked around the doorframe into the first room he came to, the bathroom. The shower curtain was open over the bathtub and there was really nowhere else to hide so Harry kept going, coming to the next door and peering around the corner into the room. This room was full so he had no idea if Louis might be hiding in it.

“Marco!” He called out, hoping Louis would give him a clue.

“Polo!” Came from further down the hallway. Harry turned out of the room grinning as he made his way toward the voice.

He came to two doors, one on each side of the hallway. One an office, the other a bedroom. “Marco!” He called again, waiting.

“Polo,” came a quiet reply from the bedroom. Harry followed the voice, pushing the door open all the way and moving quickly to hide against the wall in the hallway. He laughed in triumph as Louis shot and missed, the dart from the gun landing in the hallway where Harry quickly snatched it up to use as extra ammo.

“Are you ready to admit defeat?” Harry called from where his back was pressed against the hallway wall.

“Have I ever admitted defeat, Haz?” Louis returned. “You should know me better than that by now.”

Harry grinned to himself. “I do.” And then he burst into the room, pointing his gun toward the closet where Louis’ voice had come from. “But you have nowhere to go now.”

“On the contrary, my love,” Louis laughed from where he was knelt down in front of the walk-in beside the bed, tilting his head toward the east wall. “There’s a window, right there.”

Harry turned his head to look at the window and that was when Louis made his move. He tacked Harry to the bed, straddling Harry and tickling his sides mercilessly until Harry dropped his gun in an effort to protect himself from Louis’ wicked fingers.

“Stop,” he laughed, trying to capture Louis’ hands before he could move them again.

“What’s the magic word?” Louis taunted, digging his fingers in again as he smiled down at Harry.

“Please!” Harry laughed, wriggling around beneath him.

“Hmm,” Louis said thoughtfully. “That’s a good word, but it’s not the one I’m looking for.”

“Uncle!” Harry tried, still giggling as Louis tickled him.

“Nope,” Louis grinned.

“Divorce,” Harry sputtered through his breathless laughter.

Louis stopped tickling, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now that’s just mean, Hazza.”

Harry put a hand to his chest, trying to calm his rabbiting heart and heavy breathing. “Meaner than reducing the way you proposed to me to _sap_?” Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You know I was joking, babe,” Louis softened immediately, unfolding his arms and leaning forward to brush some of Harry’s unruly hair off of his forehead. “I promised to keep you forever because that was what I wanted in that moment. More than anything.”

Harry smiled sweetly up at Louis but then his expression turned playful. “ _Sap_.”

“You little shit,” Louis scoffed, picking up a pillow from the bed and hitting Harry in the face with it.

Harry laughed, batting away the pillow and pulling Louis down so that they were chest to chest, his face going serious once they were staring into each other’s eyes. “I love you,” he said, wrapping a hand around the back of Louis’ neck, burying his fingers in Louis’ hair. “Since the day I met you probably.”

“Love you, too, Haz,” Louis whispered back, letting gravity pull him down so that their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Even after all this time, Harry still loved the way Louis’ mouth felt on his, the way Louis always got impatient first, licking gently at Harry’s lower lip until he opened up enough for Louis to dip his tongue inside to taste him. He still loved the way Louis always took control of their kisses, sometimes battling Harry for it but never, ever making him feel the slightest bit disappointed about losing. He loved the way Louis’ kisses always felt like _worship_ , like Harry was everything he could ever want or need.

The sound of the door buzzer broke them apart, both of them turning to look out the bedroom door with puzzled expressions on their faces.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Louis asked a dazed-looking Harry.

“Not that I can remember,” Harry answered with a shrug as Louis crawled off of him.

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, curious. “I’ll get it.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed easily, flouncing back down on the bed to catch his breath and wait for his erection to wilt.

A few minutes later, Louis came back into the room, looking questioningly at his spouse. “Do you plan on laying there all day?”

Harry shrugged with a grin and continued laying there. “Who was at the door?”

“Apparently, I forgot that I ordered us pizza for lunch before you started chasing me around the house,” Louis said, leaning against the doorframe.

Harry glared at him. “You started it.”

“Technically, I didn’t,” Louis gave him a sly grin. “Are you gonna eat with me?”

Harry sighed like he was actually put out by the thought. “If I must,” he answers, dragging himself up from the bed.

“For the rest of your life, Curly,” Louis told him, walking away with a smirk and a swagger to his walk.

Harry didsn’t know why but that never got less thrilling, the reminder that he got to live the rest of his days with Louis. “I look forward to it,” he said to the empty room before following Louis out.

They ate their pizza while watching something silly on television, their wifi not set up yet so they couldn’t watch Netflix. Louis whined playfully the whole time, talking over the show and making up lines for the characters that sounded more bitter but also funnier than what they were actually saying.

“I’ll get it sorted tomorrow,” Harry promised, wiping some excess pizza sauce off of Louis’ chin.

“Good. You know I’m not good at this being-an-adult thing,” Louis told him, cuddling into his side to finish out the episode even though the pizza had been gone for a bit. Harry knew that Louis knew they need to get back to unpacking and he was undoubtedly procrastinating, trying to get out of doing the work.

“I know,” Harry huffed fondly, putting an arm around Louis’ shoulders instead of saying something or pushing for them to get up and do more. He was actually rather okay with waiting until tomorrow at this point. “And I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Louis turned to look at him. “Not even when I’m reminding you that you married _a child_ ,” he tossed Harry’s earlier words back at him, a smile on his lips because he already knew Harry’s answer. He must have. He had to know how very much Harry loved him for everything that he was.

“Not even then,” Harry answered with a laugh. “This was actually really nice.”

“I know what you need, Babe,” Louis told him with a wink.

Harry believed it. Louis kept him from being too serious, from getting lost in the ‘should’s and the ‘need’s. He brought a light to Harry’s life that he didn’t think he would be complete without. Because the truth was, they were soulmates. Harry believed that with every breath of his being.

Call him a sap, if you want.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
